Dr. Peace
How Dr. Peace joined the Tourney Pastel Brankino, better known by his pseudonym Dr. Peace (ドクターピース, Dokutaa Piisu), is a character in the video game No More Heroes. He is a 50-year-old Native American assassin who is a corrupt vice detective, master gunslinger, mafia member, and what Sylvia Christel calls "your one-stop shop for marketing illegal goods." He is ranked ninth in the United Assassins Association. Dr. Peace is encountered by Travis Touchdown in the middle of singing the song "The virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything," at a podium in the Destroy Stadium baseball diamond. He explains that he always wanted to sing in a stadium, and that UAA said he could have any stage he wanted. Travis realizes that it was provided using his entry fee. Peace goes on to explain that he also got a reservation to a fancy restaurant for dinner with his estranged daughter and afterwards went to karaoke bar. Travis notes all of this was paid with his entry fee. Travis asks Peace how the food was, he responds by saying it tasted like blood. Peace then says that both of them are sharks attracted to blood. Their fight then commences with Dr peace blowing Travis away with his guns. Travis eventually wins and slices Peace in the torso. He doesn't die right away, Travis hands him the mic he used to sing and says "it's open mic night in hell, old man" in which Peace uses his last words to speak about his daughter, leading the idea that although he is an assassin he still cares for his daughter. Dr. Peace began secret assassination work in Rome. He targets a rival assassin organization called La Squadra di Esecuzione, particularly Pesci. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dr. Peace stands near his microphone stand. After the announcer calls his name Dr. Peace pulls out his gun and fires a round. It explodes on the camera and clears to show Dr. Peace announcing on his mic "Listen to my song." Special Moves Peacemaker Boom (Neutral) Dr. Peace fires an explosive round horizontally and diagonally from his two pistols at his opponent. Notorious Shooter (Side) Dr. Peace fires six rounds each from his left, then right pistols on his opponent. Talon of King (Up) Dr. Peace leaps up doing five kicks then fires an explosive shot down. Skin Trade (Down) Dr. Peace slides towards his opponent. If he does, he fires two shots at the face of the opponent as he passes under. Burning the Ground (Hyper Smash) Dr. Peace spins his pistols saying "Let's ROCK AND ROLL!" then fires his pistols wildly in front of himself. After 14 shots, he fires two exploding rounds forward. Shot (Final Smash) Dr. Peace slaps one of his pistols on his opponent. If he hits, a Western-style duel is started with Dr. Peace saying "Don't kid yourself." After four seconds, Dr. Peace fires five exploding rounds at his opponent, blowing him/her up. If a button is pressed correctly by a character with a weapon, he/she can win the duel. Victory Animations #Dr. Peace rolls and sheathes his guns saying "See you on the other side." #Dr. Peace does four poses while firing some rounds saying "Like an angel of death, you go!" #Dr. Peace takes his microphone and says "Ladies and gentleman, it's been a blast!" On-Screen Appearance Dr. Peace walks up with his hands raised and says "It has always been my dream to perform in a stadium such as this." Trivia *Dr. Peace's rival is Pesci, the Beach Boy Stand user and a member of :a Squadra di Esecuzione. *Dr. Peace shares his English voice actor with Baron Baroque. *Dr. Peace shares his Japanese voice actor with Ozai, Solid Snake, James T. Kirk, Tadakatsu, Two-Face, Seth, Marshall D. Teach, Spawn, Gordon. Samurai Goroh, Punisher, Zankuro Minazuki, Ardeth Bay, Rai-Dei the Blade, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, He-Man, Dr. Stanley Goodspeed, War Machine, and Private Trip. *Dr. Peace shares his French voice actor with Musashi Tomoe (in Getter-3), Kiheiji and Kisame Hoshigaki. *Dr. Peace shares his German voice actor with Lu Meng, Million Gunman, Tiger Mask, Cavity Goon and Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini. *Dr. Peace shares his Arabic voice actor with Mr. Incredible, Sinestro, Ignitus and Indiana Jones. *Dr. Peace's quote in his second victory pose was from one of Dschinghis Khan's songs, Pistolero. *Most of Dr. Peace's Special Moves are named after songs by Duran Duran and Show-Ya, mainly, Talon of King, Notorious, Skin Trade, Burning the Ground and Shot. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters